Dark Days
by BlackRainWolf
Summary: With the pack falling apart, and the loss of his dad stiles' world spirals down headed towards suicide, but she a quick meeting from the past tells him he is the key to keep the pack together will he once more find the strength to fight and help those close to him?
1. Death

I don't own teen wolf, unfortunately that's Jeff Davis who enjoys tormenting us loyal fans!

This story is in stiles perspective, this is my own plot , I believe unfortunately that the sheriff is dead. This is how stiles copes with my own original twist, so with that enjoy.

I can hear the sirens as they rush towards us, I continue to hold my dads hand as I watch the life leave his eyes. I watch as the emts quickly arrive, one of them pulls me away then its like time slows like everything is slowly dying, even the sounds and voices are going slow. I see Lydia running up to me screaming, then she suddenly vanishes. I snap back to reality when one of the paramedics tap my shoulder.

" hey you okay? Lets go" he says helping me into the ambulance. The ride is long and hard, and as every second ticks I can feel the panic crawling up on me like a spider, knowing sooner or later it will hit, and hit hard.

The ride takes half an hour but to me it felt like days, finally we arrive and rush inside to emergency.

Its been nearly an hour , yet here I still sit, knowing every second my dad is fighting for his life. While I sit here doing nothing, I watch as the clock slowly ticks holding my phone in my hand nervously waiting, for what I don't know. Suddenly my phone goes off , I look and the id says Scott.

"hello?" I says trying to steady my voice

"dude, where are you? , Hayden is dead, an I was dead but brought back thanks to mom" says Scott I sigh, great more problems. I feel the panic coming and it hits hard, making me collapse to the floor wheezing. Then everything goes black.

Suddenly im floating surrounded by light  
"stiles" I hear someone call  
"stiles" that call again, I look around and come face to face with my mom, tears instantly begin to fall.

"mom" I say and collapse to my knees crying. She walks over to me and puts her arms around me in a comforting hug.

"don't cry sweet heart, don't cry" she says in a soft voice. She then pulls away looking me in the eyes.

" stiles , you don't belong here yet, your friends need you, you keep the pack together, that's what physics do" she says

"physics?" I question

"correct, you are more connected to the supernatural world than you know, we can see, hear , sense and do things that are not possible for humans. You can look onto the memories of the past,and look in the present time anywhere, you can see things and events, read the hearts and auras of those around you, you can sense all creatures of the supernatural and protect them" says my mom

I completely collapse to my butt, suddenly every thing becomes clear, how I knew what Scott was, how when I first met Derek I knew something was off, and how I seem to know when my friends are in trouble.

"you say that im the glue to the pack, but...what about dad?" I say losing strength.

My mom sighs slowly, suddenly I hear a voice calling me  
"STILES!" then I hear it louder  
"STILES!" I recognize it as Melissa. I watch as everything begins to fade, as im pulled back to life. I quickly jump up gasping for breath , I then slowly lay back down. My breathing returns to normal and I slowly open my eyes.

"where's dad?" I ask weakly and with one sentence I feel dead once more and all alone.

"he's dead" says Melissa

TO BE CONTINUED-

Well done with first chapter hopefully I will update every day so tell me what you think. Please review


	2. Walking Dead

Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews, I'm glad you like the story so far, as for your questions about stiles powers you'll just have to wait and see. And i will try to Update every day or at least every other day.

I don't own teen wolf, unfortunately that's Jeff Davis who enjoys us loyal fans!

This story is in stiles perspective, this is my own plot , I believe unfortunately that the sheriff is dead. This is how stiles copes with my own original twist, so with that enjoy.

Ch 2 -walking dead

Last Time -

My mom sighs slowly, suddenly I hear a voice calling me  
"STILES!" then I hear it louder  
"STILES!" I recognize it as Melissa. I watch as everything begins to fade, as I'm pulled back to life. I quickly jump up gasping for breath , I then slowly lay back down. My breathing returns to normal and I slowly open my eyes.

"where's dad?" I ask weakly and with one sentence I feel dead once more and all alone.

"he's dead" says Melissa

Now-

I don't know how much time went by before someone breaks the dead silence.

"dude? You okay?" asks Scott ,what a stupid question i think.

"stiles?" says Melissa

This was not happening, i could feel myself slowly shutting down, my emotions draining till i feel nothing.

"STILES!" yells Scott at this i turn and smile, it must have not fooled them cause everyone went silent. It was later in the day when i was discharged from the hospital, and i head home Melissa offered me a ride but i refused i needed the time alone to think. I head into the forest lost in thought, when i realize I'm being pulled towards something. Soon i come across the Nematon, then i see someone laying near it, i keep walking then take off running when i realize it's Lydia. I run over to her side and collapse to m knees.

"Lydia!, Lydia! WAKE UP!" i scream and help her to her feet, supporting her around my neck. I continue to walk till i come to the road, i see a car approach, it slows down to a stop and Perish steps out.

"stiles?" says Perish then sees Lydia in my arms and instantly runs to me and carefully takes lydia, carries her to the back seat of the car and places her in. He then turns and looks as me.

"get in" he states, i nod and go to get in when i notice a trail of embers, i instantly take off fallowing the trail to the end where it lies inside the Nematon, I go to touch it and instantly the feeling of death overcomes me, just like the ritual once more.

Vision-

I watch as Lydia is dragged by Theo to the Nematon, how he injects the failed experiments with a strange substance, and how they come back to life?

"who are you?" asks Hayden

"I'm your alpha" states Theo, then turns and leads them into the forest towards beacon hills, towards Scott and my friends. Then the vision fades and i find myself lying on my back on the Nematon, i instantly get off while breathing hard.

"stiles!" yells Parish running towards me

"w-we have to go, a war is coming to beacon hills, one that threatens to reveal us all" I gasp out then watch as my vision get blurry.

"stiles" says perish as he catches me.

"easy stiles. Easy" says perish as he carries me to the patrol car and places me in the passenger's seat and buckles me we drive my body begins to numb and i begin to lose consciousness.

"STILES STAY WITH ME!" yells Perish, so i try and keep my self awake but soon i become far to weak to do so, and i let the sweet silence of sleep take me.

TO BE CONTINUED-

Well chapter two done , tell me how you like it. Please review.


	3. Family

Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews, I'm glad you like the story so far, as for your questions about stiles powers you'll just have to wait and see. And i will try to Update every day or at least every other day.

I don't own teen wolf, unfortunately that's Jeff Davis who enjoys us loyal fans!

This story is in stiles perspective, this is my own plot , I believe unfortunately that the sheriff is dead. This is how stiles copes with my own original twist, so with that enjoy.

CH 3- Family

Last time-

"easy stiles. Easy" says perish as he carries me to the patrol car and places me in the passenger's seat and buckles me we drive my body begins to numb and i begin to lose consciousness.

"STILES STAY WITH ME!" yells Perish, so i try and keep my self awake but soon i become far to weak to do so, and i let the sweet silence of sleep take me.

Now-

I slowly wake to the white place again only this time i run into Allison.

"hey there stiles" she says smiling, i look up dumbfounded

"um, am i dead?" i ask nervously, at this Allison laughs , thou i don't see whats funny

"no silly, you are just using one of your abilities , your walking through the spirit world" she says

"SAY WHAT?" i panic well at least I'm not dead, but how do i get back?

"listen stiles, your family can use many unique abilities that no other psychics have" says Allison as she sits down beside me.

"oh, i see and I'm guessing you won't tell me them either?" i say hopeful, Allison shakes her head no

"Of course not, where is the fun in that? Anyway how is Scott doing?" she asks

After what felt like hours i finished catching her up on everything that happened sense she passed.

"wow, i missed alot, and i don't like this Theo he sounds like one bad egg, even i could tell he was no good from th begining" says Allison

"you and me both, but everyone didnt believe me till it was to late, we almost lost Scott" i say sadly

"yes wel..." begins Allison but stops "did you hear that?" she asks, i close my eyes and listen

"STILES!" i hear and realize its Scott calling me

Allison looks at me smiling

"time to go" and then i watch as everything slowly fades as i slowly wake up being shaken by Scott

"Scott! Stop !" yells Melissa

"STILES WAKE UP DAMN YOU!" i hear scott yell as tears fall from his face.

"SCOTT ENOUGH! GO GET SOME AIR" says Melissa and pushes scott out of the room, or tries to.

"mom, i can't leave him this is all my fault, if i had listened to him, he cant die , he just cant he's - he's my brother" cries scott, just then i hear Perish walk in with Lydia

"how bad is he?" asks Perish

"well worse then i am" says Lydia

"he's gotta be alright, he just has too.. Cause we are his family now, me, mom, lydia, liam, Kira, and Perish, He has a home and a family to come back to" i hear scott say as he cries , and tears fall from my eyes. I slowly stir and hear their reactions, while slowly opening my eyes.

"stiles! DUDE DONT SCARE US!" cries Scott as he runs too me and gives me a hug.

"stiles, you still have a family, you have us" says scott still hugging me.

"seriously i don't need to lose both of my boys in one day, and i don't need to lose one more than once" says mellisa

"thanks" i say weakly, I see Lydia walk over and hold my hand

"thanks stiles, you saved me" says lydia then looks down " and im sorry about your dad" she says sadly

"You okay, i told you to stay with me, and you lose consciousness, So i had to speed breaking the law if it goes on my record i'm blaming you" jokes Perish

"got it" i laugh weakly

"stiles, you okay hunny?" asks Melissa, i nod, then shake my head no

"No Theo has reserected the failed experiment Chimera's and is now leading them here,he is alpha and is bringing war!" i says panicking , melissa walks over and lays me down calming me.

"understood sweetheart, get some rest, ill make some calls" says melissaand leaves the room, just as i fo to fall asleep i hear melissa in my head.

"hey its me, they cant do this on thier own, they need your help" she says into the phone

"good so your coming back?" she says in relief

"thanks , just remember things have changed" says melissa and that's the last thing i hear before sleep consumes me.

Who is she talking to? And how did i hear her?

TO BE CONTINUED-

Well chapter three done, hope you liked it.

Melissa calling for help? Who did she call?

Wanna know stay tuned and as always please review.


	4. poll

hello its me blackrainwolf,

so I've got a poll for you and sense I can't figure out why the poll thing isn't working ill do it this way.

so who do you guys want Melissa to have called in my last chapter?

Derek

Deucalion

Deaton

Chris Argent

or

Jackson?

please vote by reviewing, oh I don't count guest votes so please let me know


	5. Hello

Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews, I'm glad you like the story so far, as for your questions about stiles powers you'll just have to wait and see. And i will try to Update every day or at least every other day.  
I don't own teen wolf, unfortunately that's Jeff Davis who enjoys us loyal fans!

This story is in stiles perspective, this is my own plot , I believe unfortunately that the sheriff is dead. This is how stiles copes with my own original twist, so with that enjoy.

CH 4- Hello  
Last time -  
"stiles, you okay hunny?" asks Melissa, i nod, then shake my head no  
"No Theo has resurrected the failed experiment Chimera's and is now leading them here,he is alpha and is bringing war!" i says panicking , Melissa walks over and lays me down calming me.  
"understood sweetheart, get some rest, ill make some calls" says Melissa and leaves the room, just as i fall to fall asleep i hear Melissa in my head.  
"hey its me, they cant do this on their own, they need your help" she says into the phone  
"good so your coming back?" she says in relief  
"thanks , just remember things have changed" says Melissa and that's the last thing i hear before sleep consumes me.  
Who is she talking to? And how did i hear her?

Now-  
Melissa hears a knock at the door and gets up from her break-room to see one of the on call doctors at the door.  
"yes?" says Melissa says in exhaustion, due to not sleeping  
"sorry too disturb you doctor McCall but someone is requesting you at the front desk" Melissa nodes, stands up and fallows the doctor to the desk just to narrow her eyes when she sees peter waiting for her.  
"What do you want?" she says with venom in her voice  
"I just wanted to talk to Scott about what's been happening lately" he says slyly  
"Get OUT! STAY WAY FROM MY SON!" she yells when suddenly a blade is at Peter's throat.  
"Back Off" says a new voice in anger and warning. Melissa sighs in relief as she sees Chris holding the blade to Peter's neck.

"Release ME!" peter growls  
"NO,Now how about you leave nice and quietly" says Chris, Peter node and leaves.  
"thanks Chris, how was your flight?" says Melissa  
"Trying" says Derek walking up behind Chris  
"wow I'm surprised that you to didn't kill each other" says Melissa

"Oh Trust us it was VERY tempting" they both say in sync  
"anyway thanks for coming" says Melissa

"no problem, how's the kids?" says Chris  
"worried about Stiles, He is a Physic" says Melissa at this both of them look in shock

With Stiles-  
I slowly wake to the sound of birds, i open my eyes to see my friends scattered around my hospital room. Malia on the ground, Scott and Kira sleeping on the chairs leaning against each other, liam on the doctor chair leaning on the desk and lydia laying her head on the bed while sitting on a chair.  
I hear the door open and see Melissa walk in quietly, with a tray of food and juice.  
"Hey, Hunny how are you doing thought you could go for a snack" she says quietly as she sets the food on my lap.  
She drops the spoon and as soon as it hits the ground the pack had eyes open ready to strike.  
"damn it mom you really scared us!" complains Scott  
"where where you when your mom was about to be attacked by my uncle Scott?" says Derek walking in with Chris.

"SAY WHAT?" was the pack  
"you heard me" says Derek

"what are you guys doing here?" says Lydia  
"your mom called us" says Chris

The moment I locked eyes with Derek I screamed, so loud even Lydia grabbed her ears. Cause when i looked at Derek i could see his wolf, in its spirit form and its eyes are baring into mine as if seeing through my soul. I finally calmed down when Melissa hugged me.  
When i look around at everyone else i can see their spirits as well, and i can also see their aura's swirling around them like a typhoon. I can feel their energy as it hits me head on knocking me off my feet.

"what happened?" says Liam  
"Looks like your energy hit him hard" says Deaton walking in

"our Energy?" says Kira

"yes, his abilities are awakening one of them is to see and feel aura's and emotions" says Deaton

"so another words he can feel our emotions?" says Lydia

"correct" says Deaton

"anyway now that everyone is here, stiles tell them what happened what you saw" says Melissa

After he explains  
"i can't leave for a second before beacon hills is in trouble again, and now with dread doctors and artificial creatures?!, and Stiles a psychic! " yells Derek, as he does i start getting dizzy

"Derek cool it!" yells lydia quietly

"oops sorry" he says as he sees me being affected by his emotions and calms down  
"i-its cool i-i just need to rest" i say tiredly

At this everyone nodes and Melissa turns off the light and curtains. The pack gets back to their positions and rest,I soon fall into a deep sleep.

"Scott we need to talk" says Derek as he walks out with Melissa and Chris . Scott gets up and fallows Derek .

"Stiles life is now in more danger than ever, he is a witness to Theo's plans along with other things" says Derek as he sits down

"S***, no i don't want that he already lost his dad" says Scott  
"I'm aware of that ,but it doesn't change the fact that he is now a target due to his powers and what he witnessed" says Derek

"w-what can we do to keep him safe?" says Scott sitting down putting his head in his hands. Derek puts a hand on his shoulder and calms him.

"we keep him safe, Keep him close, from now on the pack is on stalinski watch" says Derek eyes full of determination .

"Your right!" says Scott  
"We're IN" says the pack walking in

"alright then" says Melissa

"No one messes with Stiles" growls Malia

"No one messes with our PACK" says Parish walking in  
"AGREED!" the pack says, unseen by the pack a shadow looks through watching and waiting.

To be Continued


End file.
